


Late Night Swims

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lake, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Suggestive Themes, Swimming, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Harry makes you go on a late night swim with him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Swims

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I know I said that I was going to post other fics but those are taking longer as I am trying to make them perfect for you guys. In the meantime, enjoy this Harry fic that was requested. Pls be patient with me. 
> 
> IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH FEEDBACK AND PROOFREADING MY FICS DO LET ME KNOW! MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR @miamlfy

“It’s not that cold, c’mon get in.” Harry said as he swam around the lake. You placed your foot in once more before letting out a squeal.

“It’s bloody freezin’ Harry, absolutely not!” You yelled out.

Harry placed a finger to his lips, trying to shush you. “You’re going to get us caught. Now c’mon get in, please?”

You had no idea why Harry wanted to sneak out in the middle of night and go out for a ‘late night swim’. It was still spring and the nights were barely headed towards warmer weather. Let alone the water.

“I refuse, I refuse to get sick or get hyperthermia.” You crossed your arms as you spoke to him.

Harry sighed and got out from the water, “Alright darling, you left me no choice.”

Before you could comprehend what he meant, you were thrown in the lake. The coldness of the water overtaking your body that couldn’t help but let out a scream. Harry, who was already back in the water, put his hand over your mouth.

“You’re really going to get us caught.” Harry wrapped you in his arms trying to calm you down.

“It’s bloody freezing, Harry. You could’ve killed me.” You said dramatically. Harry let out a chuckle and hugged you tighter, allowing his body to warm you up.

Once you became used to the water, you began to swim around occasionally splashing Harry with the water.

You looked up to the sky, the stars looked more bright than usual. Harry copied your actions, while wrapping his arms around you again.

“See, wasn’t this nice?” He asked, placing a soft kiss on your temple.

“It sure is, still kind of cold though.” Harry squeezed his arms around you more, “What should we do next?” You asked him.

Harry smirked and looked at you with mischief in his eyes, “Oh, I have some ideas.”

You shook your head lightly knowing exactly what he meant. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you placed a kiss on his lips.

“Show me then.”


End file.
